1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to the control of a supply voltage used in MOS driver circuits.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits are constantly being advanced by becoming smaller in area required to be implemented and using less power. Power is typically optimized with devices capable of operating at low voltage and having low transistor threshold voltages. A transistor's threshold voltage is the amount of voltage required to make the transistor become conductive. A transistor's control electrode or gate is electrically insulated from a bulk or substrate material by a gate oxide material. As transistors are formed with smaller geometries, the thickness of the gate oxide material has decreased significantly. As a result, the gate oxide layer of transistors has become vulnerable to being damaged by supply voltages that previously did not cause any damage. This voltage limitation creates a maximum value that a gate-to-source voltage, VGS, of a transistor may have. This maximum value is typically referred to as a transistor's breakdown voltage. The maximum voltage that the gate can sustain is often limited due to the thinner gate oxide thickness. Complex systems with varied circuitry operating at different voltage values can therefore provide voltages that exceed the breakdown voltage of the gate of some transistors. Semiconductor processing techniques to achieve higher gate-to-source voltage values typically increase the cost and complexity of a semiconductor.